New Dawn
by Foreverandtrulyyours
Summary: Leia is trapped in a loveless marriage and is desperately trying to save Alderaan. She thought her life would never change until a certain Dark Lord and a women she has seen in her dreams appear and reveal her true identity. Can she save the Galaxy along with this strange blond boy from a backwater planet?


Resting is not something I do very often. I wake up when the sun rises and go to sleep long after it is set. There are not enough hours in the day for what I do, what I can achieve. I had been like this for so long it is almost unimaginable to remember life before.

I suppose it all started when my mother died. Before she died, life was much simpler, easier. I could be a kid because I had both parents that allowed me to be. It is hard to remember playing with dolls, swimming in the lakes, throwing around a ball for hours just because it was fun. It terrifies me that I struggle to remember my mother's face, her beautiful smile, her infectious laugh, the way she used to tuck me in every night. That was when I was happy but more importantly when my father was. He used to be so full of life, his optimism proof that you could be happy as long as you had the ones you loved.

Father is not like that anymore. His years of life can be seen so clearly on his face, the sadness in his eyes, a reminder of the galaxy we live in. He was once a Senator, a symbol for good in the crumbling Republic, and a beacon of hope in this dismal Empire. But everything changed when Mother died. It seems she was the cloth that covered his eyes, the person who made him forget all that he had been through. With her gone, my Father had become all too aware of the horrors he had witnessed and became all too knowledgeable of galaxy he lived in. His depression sent Alderan spiraling into a recession. The negligence of his duties and the absence of my mother were too much for the planet to handle.

At the age of twelve I was thrown into a world I did not yet understand. I had always been interested in politics, I admired my Father for his work as a Senator and hoped to become one too someday. I just never thought it would be thrown onto my lap when I was so young. I tried desperately to set Alderan back on track but the planet spiraled out of control. For four years I grasped at anything, desperate, pleading. The Empire refused to help us and our Allies backed away out of fear of the Empire. My numerous pleas to the Senate were not heard. Alderan was left alone and suffered greatly.

All hope seemed lost until I was approached by the newly appointed Moff, Thichis Kuras. Thichis was from Kuat, a close planet to Alderan. Kuat was a shipbuilding planet, which was experiencing a surge of prosperity, and with Thichis's new plans the planet was destined to become even more prosperous. He arrived to Alderan with as much pomp as a circus troop. Thichis was not at all how he was portrayed. He was not necessarily a handsome man, but not exactly an ugly one either. He wasn't that tall, only standing at about 5'10 with square shoulders. He had black hair that was neatly trimmed with dark, almost black eyes, and a robust chin. It was a far cry from the magnificent man he made himself out to be. He asked to speak over dinner that night and I could not refuse. That night at dinner he revealed his true motive for meeting me.

"You must be wondering why I am approaching you, your highness" Thichis said as he plucked fruit from his plate.

"Not at all, your excellency. You have been newly appointed and I understand you are trying to expand trade opportunities throughout the galaxy" I smiled as best I could as he stared me down.

"I am going to tell you Princess about my real reason for coming here and at the end of my tale I shall ask you a question" I smiled politely to let him know I was listening closely.

"I come from one of Kuat's lesser noble families, a fact that I am not happy about. Even though being noble is far better off then most of my planet I have been effectively stuck. You see the high ranking families get the positions in the military, in government, in business, pretty much everything, and those of lesser status, like myself, are left for nothing. My father and his family have worked under the same family in a shipbuilding business for centuries. I for one was not going to deal with this life picked out for me. I was not cut out to receive orders. I went to University as per tradition but my education did not stop there. I enrolled into the military and even though at low rank I was able to learn quickly. I showed much promise but was undermined because of my family. That was until I went off world, to the Academy on Corusant. I knew the importance my planet represented in the Empire and I also knew that the Emperor was not pleased with his current representatives on Kuat. At a military event with the Emperor present, I had a chance to speak with him, to show him my potential. Effectively he saw it when no one of my dreaded planet could. He knew that I would supply him with an effective and impressive military and could control the nobility. So he offered me the job as Moff, which I gladly accepted. I have only been in my position a year now but already the Emperor has told me that he sees much improvement and progress in me. I am leading Kuat into a new direction, a direction I am sure that will make us unimaginably wealthy. However, my title has proved difficult with the nobility. They still resent me for being of lower status. If I am truly to rule Kuat I must not be challenged and you see Princess; this is where you come in. You are a Royal of the House of Alderan, a most prestigious planet even given your recent economic crisis. And so, I make the request to you, will you marry me, Princess? Our marriage would secure my title but that is not all it will do, I shall make Alderan prosperous again. We will use Alderan's resources to help with Kuat's shipbuilding. Some of the finest research facilities lay on Alderan for navigation and ordinance. By marrying me you shall save your planet. So what do you say Princess?"

Stunned and scared out of my mind I simply looked at the man. He was young and ambitious I would give him that. His argument proved valid. I thought of Alderan, my beloved planet and of my father who has suffered greatly from its loss.

"I want full control of Alderan." I said those words even before I could think it through.

"Of course Princess, it is your planet" He smiled. "So do we have a deal? The logistics of everything will be revealed to you in good time of course, while we are planning our wedding."

My father's broken face appeared in my mind. I could not say no. This would be our salvation. No more hunger, no more suffering. The well-being of millions outweighed my own.

"Yes Thichis, we have a deal" My stomach turned.

"To us then. To our future my lovely bride" He held up his glass.

I lifted my up as well and drank quickly, praying he did not see how badly my hand was shaking.

Life has moved on since then. My father was horrified when I told him the news and begged me not to go through it but I simply told him I would not change my mind. Thichis started off his deal with providing me with an enormous amount of funds to get the research facilities up and running again "Call it a wedding present" he told me.

Our wedding was the single biggest affair I had ever seen. He invited people from all over the galaxy; eager I was sure, to show off his new status. When I was little I imagined marrying for love like my parents had done, now I would never get the chance. I walked down that isle that felt like it went on for miles on my father's arm utterly terrified. The Emperor and his henchman, Darth Vader, even attended. It was the first time I had ever seen either dark lord in person and they scared me out of my wits, however as a master of disguising my emotions I portrayed nothing. Thichis could not help but gloat as he showed me off to all the guests. He spoke of how he utterly charmed me after falling in love with me on first sight. I smiled until my cheeks hurt, hoping no one saw what I was really feeling. I said what I needed to say, I kissed his cheek when guests wanted to see how "in love" we were, I danced with him until my feet hurt. The party went on for hours until Thichis finally took me back to his palace.

Once announcing our engagement Thichis began constructing a massive palace on Kuat, eager to show the galaxy his new ties to high nobility. I was allowed to have input in the construction, for which I was enormously grateful. I had a wing entirely designed for myself, with offices, reception areas, and of-course my bedroom.

On our wedding night Thichis declared that we needed to have many children to protect our line, as he declared he would not give up the power to another family. However, he said we could wait until I was older, given that I was only sixteen. Words could not express how glad I was to hear it. The transitions in the last months were already too much to handle and I was not ready to become a mother. Thichis was already twenty-four, eight years older then I and even he was not ready. Despite this, he requested a physical relationship as he declared it was what married people do. I could not deny him, not when I needed to secure Alderan's future.

Our life set into place, with me ruling over Alderan and Thichis managing Kuat. With the money he supplied, Alderan began to prosper again. Thichis continued to make his dealings with the Empire, and even included Alderan in some of them.

I wake up every morning with plenty to due and not even my own physical limitations to stop me. I am determined to restore Alderan and nothing will stop me from doing so. Duty always comes first.


End file.
